


Elysian

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, F/M, First Time, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Mystical Creatures, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: As a political move to secure peace, you marry Prince Thor of Asgard.





	Elysian

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot contains a bit of smut. If you don't want to read that, you can skip it. I will indicate when it starts with three stars in the middle, and when it ends. Have fun!

 

**Astor, Eswye**

 

**[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjHue3fh9fgAhUDzKQKHYzeBrEQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fdomainsofthechosen.wordpress.com%2F2014%2F02%2F17%2Fcities-in-fantasy-moving-beyond-the-pastoral%2F&psig=AOvVaw2apGhxM7v5MKDXhicSec8-&ust=1551190111236439) **

* * *

* * *

 

You would do anything for your people. Your love for your country was steadfast and unwavering. 

But the moment your father proposed a political marriage between Eswye and Asgard to provide peace for both their nations, you weren't sure how to respond. Your brother was already promised to the third Princess of Whaustein, and your little sisters Adete and Aenor were too young to be married.

You were the obvious choice, you knew that, but that did not in any way mean you liked it. You were fine as you were now - free and without any royal duties. William was the one who would lead the country in the end, so you never had anything to worry about. And of course you knew that someday you'd have to marry, but since William had been able to choose for himself, you'd thought it would be the same for you. 

And now here you were, standing in front of the large wooden doors that led to the throne room, with a bouquet of flowers in your hand and in a beautiful dress. 

William stood next to you, dressed in his finest garments. He cleared his throat. 

"Are you ready?" 

You looked at him, at which a lock of hair fell out of your elegant up-do, and he carefully brushed it behind your ear. 

"You look beautiful," he said softly, "like a real bride." 

You smiled at him. He gave the sign for the guards to open the doors, and they did, unveiling the decorated room. There were flowers everywhere - in every colour imaginable - and white pieces of cloth hung between the huge pillars under the gallery. Your coat of arms - or actually, the coat of arms of your family - was stitched on those cloths with golden yarn. 

 

There were a lot of people present in the throne room, and they all stood silently waiting. There was a path that led right to the thrones, where your promised stood, his hands clasped together and smiling. The path was adorned with pink flower petals, and you slowly started walking, your hand in the crook of William's elbow. 

The only sound that was heard was the soft rustling of your skirt and of the train on the floor. The musicians played a soft melody then, enveloping everyone in some sort of trance. 

You saw your father sitting on his throne, and your mother standing by his side. They were dressed lavishly, adorned with jewellery and carried polite smiles. 

You swallowed, while your eyes fixated on Thor. He looked handsome - very handsome, if you could say so. You didn't really know him all that well - you'd met him the day before, when he and his family arrived in Astor. From what you'd picked up from the stories and your own experience, he was kind and funny, all smiles and positivity. His brother, Loki, was very different - cool and collected, with almost no smiles, and a silver, smooth tongue - but you were sure that he could be just as kind. 

Their sister, Hela, the Crown Princess, the one who would take Odin's crown if and when he abdicated, was just like Loki. 

 

"It will be alright," William whispered, "Thor is a kind man. He will be a good husband." 

You neared them now, and you wished you were stubborn enough to run away - but you couldn't. You couldn't just abandon your family and your people without knowing the consequences. And it was your sole duty to protect the people. 

 

He put your hand in Thor's, and you climbed up the two steps, to face him properly. 

"You look wonderful," he whispered, and the corner of your mouth quirked up. 

 

Your father got up from his throne and slowly walked down the steps to stop when he reached the two of you. 

"We are gathered here today to join two people in union," his voice reverberated through the throne room. 

"First Prince of Asgard, Thor Odinson, Master of Thunder, and my daughter, the first Princess of Eswye, Y/N Eswye, Duchess of the Golden Hills." 

Thor had vibrant, blue eyes. They were beautiful. 

His long blonde hair was knotted and braided, and even though that was not the usual style for men on Eswye, you liked it on him. 

Your father cleared his throat. 

"Thor Odinson," he started, "put your cloak around the Princess' shoulder, to show that you will from now on take care of and cherish her as if she were your most prized possession." 

He let go of your hands, and slowly unbuttoned his cloak. You turned around, and let him lay the cloak on your shoulders. It was heavy and warm, and strongly smelled of him. You turned again, and let him take your hands. 

"Now turn," your father spoke, and the both of you did, facing him. Then, you slowly knelt down on the floor, still holding Thors right hand, and you inclined your head. On your left, Thor did the same. 

Your father took out a piece of cloth, a soft pearl white colour, and he slowly wrapped it around your hands. 

"May this symbol of trust and loyalty guide you through your lives, that will be spent together," he said, and he drew a symbol in the air, after which the cloth slowly evaporated, leaving only a thin white line on both your skins. 

Your mother stepped forward, with a bowl and a dagger in her hands. Your father took the dagger from her, and handed it to Thor.

 

Thor took your hand, and cut in it. The blood dripped in the bowl slowly, while he recited his vow. 

"May you be my sword and my shield, and the magic in my veins. Let me guide your way through the stars and stand by your side through battle. Trust in me to be your strength and forgive me when I become weak. I will spend the rest of eternity at your side, and I hope you should never hesitate to call on me in battle."

You nodded, and let your mother wrap your left hand in white cloths. 

Then, you took the dagger from Thor and his right hand, and slowly made a cut in it. Red blood trickled into the white bowl, and you took a deep breath, looking him in the eye while repeating his vow. 

"May you be my sword and my shield, and the magic in my veins. Let me guide your way through the stars and stand by your side through battle. Trust in me to be your strength and forgive me when I become weak. I will spend the rest of eternity at your side, and I hope you should never hesitate to call on me in battle." 

He smiled as you handed the dagger to your father. 

Now, the Asgardian Queen stepped forward. She drew a rune in the air with her Seiðr, and then touched your forehead with her index finger, and repeated the gesture with Thor. 

"I bless you with the rune of Fehu," she spoke softly. 

 

She left, and Thor helped you get up. You looked at him with a smile. Then he enveloped your face in his two big hands, and he leaned forward to kiss you softly. His lips were warm and soft, and tasted sweet. You closed your eyes as his arms circled around your waist, and for a moment, only the two of you existed. 

Then you parted, and you turned, to meet everyone's eyes. People started clapping slowly, and you let your eyes travel over the crowd, to the gallery, where you knew Clint stood. 

As soon as you met his eyes, you were overwhelmed by sadness. He looked peevish, and his eyebrows were drawn together in a frown. Then he turned around and disappeared in the shadows. 

 

* * *

 

The feast afterwards was huge. 

Many Asgardians had come with their King and Queen, and they had very different traditions. 

Nonetheless, they seemed to be alright in the presence of the people of Eswye. 

You sat in between Loki and William. Thor was conversating happily with his friends, the Warriors Three, and Lady Sif, while you sipped your wine and watched the people. 

"You don't seem too overjoyed," Loki spoke softly, and you looked his way. 

"And I understand that you find it hard to accustom in such a way, but I am positive my brother makes an excellent husband. He is kind, and happy - sometimes a bit too much, if you ask me." 

You snorted, in a very un-lady-like manner. 

"But he loves his people," Loki continued, "and he would do anything for them. I came to understand that you are the same, Princess." 

You smiled. 

"Call me Y/N, Loki. After all, we are family now." 

He smirked. "I look forward to spending time with you, Y/N." 

You inclined your head, and then your attention was pulled away by William. 

"Father and mother are going to dance. Maybe you should too." 

He let go of your arm and then got up from his seat, seeking a lady in the crowd to dance with. You sighed deeply as your parents got up from their seats, and everyone went silent. 

Loki nudged you. 

"Can you dance?" He asked you. 

"Of course I can dance," you scoffed, "I am a princess, after all." He smiled. "Then dance with me." 

You took his hand, and he guided you to the dance floor, where William and your parents had already taken place. 

 

Loki was an excellent dancer. He guided you into a smooth conversation while spinning you on the dance floor, and he had enough snarky comments to make you laugh again. You knew people were watching, and they probably found it strange that you danced with your husband's brother, but who were they to judge? 

When the music stopped, Loki and you walked back to the table, but you were stopped by a warm hand on your shoulder. You turned around, to find a familiar face. 

"Anthony," you smiled warmly. 

"Dance with me, Princess," he said, bowing dramatically. You hid a smile behind your hand, and then took his. "I'm sorry, Loki. Looks like you have to go back alone." He smiled slyly. "I'll find myself a partner." 

You followed Anthony to the dance floor, and as soon as the music started again, he guided you over the dance floor. 

"The ceremony was beautiful," he said, "and you looked ethereal in that dress, Y/N." You smiled. "Thank you, Anthony." 

"But where's that beautiful, true smile of yours?" He asked, his eyes scanning your face. 

"I'm worried about the future," you admitted with a sigh, "I am unsure if Thor and I are a good match."

"Y/N," he said, and you looked up at him again, "I don't know Thor, but I do know this: if anything happens between the two of you, if he hurts you, you have an army of friends behind you who will help you escape." He is serious about this, you thought. "I mean it, Y/N. I know your father is different in this, but I will do anything I can to make sure you get all the protection you need." You nodded. 

"Stark," a voice said, "let me dance with her too, will you?" Anthony grimaced. "I will leave you two to it," he said, and he bowed, before disappearing. 

"Hello, James," you smiled, "it's good to see you again." 

The soldier smiled. "Steve's here too. We all want a dance with you, you know." 

"And Clint?" 

His smile disappeared. 

"He's... he's having a hard time." 

You sighed. 

"I wish it was not like this, but sadly, it is."

He smiled. "Nonetheless, he will man up eventually. It's not like him to hide for days." 

You cocked an eyebrow. 

"He has duties to tend to." James explained, and you chuckled. 

 

Next, you danced with James' childhood friend Steve, and with Anthony's best friend, Jim, and with Bruce, before you could finally return to your seat. 

 

You made your way around the table, but before you knew it, a warm hand grabbed your wrist, and you squeaked, startled. 

But your eyes met comforting blue ones, and you relaxed slightly. 

"Stay with me," Thor said, and you couldn't refuse, so you let him pull you on his lap. 

He introduced you to his friends: Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg and Lady Sif. They were all warriors, as you'd been told, and apparently, had gone on quite a few adventures together with Thor.

You enjoyed listening to their stories, while Thors hands enveloped your waist and pressed you close against his chest. 

 

* * *

 

It was late when most people had left, for either their chambers or their homes.

There was still a small group left: Thor and his friends and family, and your own friends and family. 

Clint joined the group silently, but you saw him, and watched him closely as he talked to Natasha. 

"How about we all call it a night?" Your father then said, his voice booming, and everyone stopped talking. Thor put his glass down. 

"I agree with him," Odin said, and he held Frigga's hands. "My wife and I are tired, and we wish to sleep." 

Your mother gave you a meaningful look, and you nodded. Slowly, you got up. 

"We should go, too," you whispered, and Thor nodded. 

"Yeah," Anthony yawned profusely, and winked at Loki, "I'm heading off too." 

 

When you let Thor guide you out of the throne room, you quickly turned your head, to catch Clint's crestfallen expression. 

With a heavy sigh, you followed your husband. 

 

As soon as you were in the quarters that had been prepared for the two of you, you could breathe again. 

The drawing room was beautiful, with flowers and hints of gold on the tapestries. You did not have time to check the bathroom, but when you entered the bedroom, you were speechless. On the bed were several rose petals, and the ground was covered with lilies. "This looks beautiful," you whispered. 

Behind you, Thor entered the room. He had already kicked off his boots. There was a nice fire burning, making the room a bit hotter than before, and through the big windows, you could see the dark night sky and the city beneath you. 

"It is," he agreed. You turned around, unsure of what to do next. 

His eyes roamed over your figure. 

"How old are you?" He asked, stepping a bit closer and fiddling with his clothing. 

"I am nineteen summers old," you answered carefully, and he pulled off his armour. 

"So you are of age," he murmured. You nodded. 

"Would you let me..." he pointed at your dress, "help you?" You blushed and turned around. 

His fingers were hot against your skin as he unlaced your dress.

 

* * * 

 

"I don't want to hurt you," he said softly as your dress fell on the ground. You turned around to face him again. 

"Or force you," he smiled sweetly, and caressed your cheek, "From now on, you will be my wife, and you will stand by my side. I want to provide you happiness." You swallowed. 

"Will you let me kiss you?" 

You nodded, breathless. 

He bridged the gap between you and softly kissed you with those warm and soft lips. He tasted like mead, and you'd never tasted that before, but it wasn't bad. 

Slowly, his tongue entered your mouth, and you let him explore your mouth, while his hands moved from your shoulders to your face, and then down again, over your breasts and to your waist. 

"You're perfect," he murmured against your lips, and then he drew away. You watched him pull off his pants, and then he stood before you in full naked glory. You let your eyes roam over his body. He had broad shoulders, and a perfectly robust body, with a set of well-developed abdominal muscles. 

Slowly, with trembling hands, you stepped out of your undergarment, and let it fall on the floor. You breathed in a shaky breath. Thor smiled, and grabbed you by the waist. 

"Just tell me when to stop," he said, and you nodded. 

He captured your mouth in a heated and passionate kiss, and one of his hands trailed down to your breast, massaging it softly. His other hand trailed even further down, and found your sex. You held in a moan as he rubbed the spot, and he pulled away to look at you. 

"You can make sounds, you know," he smiled, eyes sparkling in the faint light. You smiled, hesitant. He kissed you again, and explored your body with his hands. 

 

As soon as he slipped one finger inside, you let out a surprised moan, and you were surprised you didn't fall backwards, but Thor held you firmly in place. "Stay still," he whispered in your ear huskily, and then his mouth trailed down your neck, to your breasts. You gasped as he bit your nipple softly, and he slid another finger in, slowly pumping in and out. You let out a moan, and shivered. His fingers trailed over your body, and his lips kissed your stomach, slowly moving down. 

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking at you for confirmation. You nodded, because you weren't sure if you could form any words at the moment. 

He kissed your inner thigh, and then moved up. When he kissed your wet folds, you moaned, throwing your head back in ecstasy. His tongue slipped in between your folds, and his head disappeared between your legs. Your fingers tangled in his hair, and you tugged on his blonde locks, moaning softly as his tongue curled inside you. He gripped your ass to keep you standing, and his tongue started moving. 

Your muscles clenched, and there was a warm feeling pooling a bit lower than your stomach. You bit your lip, biting back a moan, and then you spilled your release. 

Without a sound, Thor got up and licked his lips. Then he kissed you, and you could taste yourself for the first time. You bit on his lip, and let him push you on the bed. 

 

"Do you want to continue doing this?" He asked, pushing himself up above your body with his arms. You bit your lip and looked in his eyes. They shone with trust. So you nodded. 

"Y-yes," you said, and he smiled. "Alright." Slowly, he lowered himself on you. You could feel him pressing against your sex, and you closed your eyes, taking a deep breath. 

"I wouldn't hurt you on purpose," he whispered, "so just tell me when it hurts, alright?" You nodded, again, and then he slid inside. 

You gasped. 

There was a faint stinging pain in the background, but it wasn't that bad. You could feel him stretching you out inside, but it didn't hurt very much. 

"Are you alright?" 

He asked, a bit concerned. You smiled. "I am," you said, breathless. 

He rolled his hips, and you moaned, throwing your head back into the pillows. He took your hands and leaned in to kiss you, as he rolled his hips again, and hit a certain spot that made you dizzy with pleasure. 

Slowly, you fell into a rhythm as you pushed your hips up and he rolled his hips against you. He was breathing heavily, and kissing you in your neck. 

You moaned again as he hit that spot, and your hips bucked up. The warm feeling was there again, and now you knew you were close to your release. 

"I- I'm close," you whimpered, and Thor groaned. 

He sucked on your skin, and when he bit in it, you moaned again. 

You opened your eyes, and you swore you could see stars as he rolled his hips again, and you found your release with a gasp. He kept going, a little slower, and then he groaned. You felt something hot inside you, and you assumed he'd found his release as well. You sighed, and let him capture your lips in a soaring kiss. 

 

* * *

 

Afterwards, you laid curled up against him, and his arm was around you. He was already fast asleep, but you weren't. You couldn't sleep. 

You looked at the window, and you blinked. A shadow stood on the balcony. You blinked again. What was that? Slowly, you slid out of bed, and you pulled Thors cloak off the floor. 

You stepped outside, your feet touching the cold marble of the balcony, and the moon shone on the shadow. Now, you recognized him. 

"Clint..." you said softly, "what are you doing here?" 

"I couldn't sleep," he said. He was standing with his back towards you. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" You asked, a little hesitant. He sighed. 

"Do you think he can give you a good life?"

"I think he can provide me with what is necessary, yes," you answered honestly. 

He turned around, and in a few steps, he was in front of you, taking your face in his hands. 

"But he doesn't love you," he whispered hoarsely, like he was about to cry. 

"Love needs to grow." You answered. You were unsure of where this conversation was going. 

"Clint?" You looked in his eyes. He was sad, but also determined. Determined for what? 

"Your Highness," he said, and he sunk to his knees in front of you, "I'm leaving the capital city." 

"What? Why?" You choked out. 

He lifted his face. 

"I cannot stay here and look at you with that man." 

He scowled. "So I will leave the capital city, and I will patrol our borders." 

You stayed silent. Inside your head, your emotions were swirling. You weren't sure of what to say. 

 

Eventually, you settled with, "If that is your choice, then who am I to stop you?" 

He nodded, and got up. 

"I wish you the best life," he kissed your hand. 

You bit your lip. 

He climbed over the railing of the balcony and disappeared in the darkness, leaving you alone. You pulled Thors cloak tighter around your body, and looked at the forest, where you saw a few people standing. 

A small person lifted his bow in the air, as a last greeting. You waved. 

"Be safe," you muttered into the darkness as the small persons disappeared. "Please be safe."

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing smut. My god, I feel guilty. And I don't. Either way, it doesn't matter. I hope I did well, though.


End file.
